


The Croissant's Contract: MIDNIGHT

by orphan_account



Series: The Croissant's Contract [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Korean Characters, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Mikyong is starting her days as a trainee under Cois Entertainment in the dance team called MIDNIGHT,  which will eventually debut as a girl group of the same name . The beginning of her career isn't quite as she expected, especially when she meets a certain person...
Series: The Croissant's Contract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670056
Kudos: 1





	The Croissant's Contract: MIDNIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> If I mess up it's because I was jamming too hard to Sahara by Dreamcatcher and Paradise by Siyeon-

"The girl group Sanghara trends worldwide at number one for their new album titled 'Atlantis', including views from......" I turned off the TV, I couldn't think straight with the headache that was roaring through my skull, not that I'd be thinking straight anyways with my audition for the dance team happening in two hours. I figured I had been pushing myself too hard after practicing non stop for the past month, I could barely function with the amount of things on my schedule let alone while also having to practice.

I grabbed my phone and checked my notifications which really didn't help the aching pain going through my head but I couldn't help but try and calm my nerves by scrolling through anything I could find that would claim my interest for a few minutes. I read some articles and tweeted about being gay and needing a girlfriend and did a few other random things. After about half an hour of doing nothing I decided to start getting ready, taking a shower, throwing on a hoodie and sweat pants and eating a quick snack was enough for me too make my way out the apartment and to the Cois Entertainment building.

The building wasn't anywhere close to empty with all of the people making their way in and out of the massive structure. I made my way to a counter that was in the lobby and asked where auditions were. The man gave me instructions and I quickly walked over to a practice room with a plate saying 'P-1' over it, there was a girl with dyed blond hair sitting on a couch that was in front of the door.

Before I could walk all the way over to her she looked up at me and I froze in my tracks while wondering how she could hear me with earbuds in but I quickly lost my train of that when she started talking. "Are you here for the auditions too?" she asked while removing her earbuds and turning to my direction, I sat on the couch with a considerable space between us and put my bag down next to me. "U-uh yeah I-I I'm here t-to audition" I stuttered out while trying not to let my nerves get the best of me, or at least I blamed it on my nerves and not the beautiful girl that was sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" she asked while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice soft and cold like ice rang throughout my ears and caused me to blush. Feeling the heat in my cheeks made me respond as quickly as I could, "I'm just a bit nervous" I said after clearing my throat and trying my hardest to speak a coherent sentence.

"Oh, well then good luck, I hope we can both make it into the team" she said with a slight grin. I couldn't help but notice her oddly pale skin and cold sharp eyes that seemed to pierce through me, they seemed to shine a slight red but it was probably just the lighting. "Yeah....you too" I said after realizing I had been practically staring at this girl and her perfect figure. My brain almost short circuited after my gaze met her jawline, it was inhumanely perfect, I'd never seen someone so beautiful in my life.

Almost immediately after I redirected my focus to the fact that I was about to audition the door to the practice room opened and a man in a burgundy tuxedo greeted us and said a few things. "You're the first one's to arrive so we'll let you in early, you can take a seat in the chairs at the right of the room and the judges will be with you shortly." he said before opening the door and allowing around four other girls and I inside.

There was a table towards the front of the room and three judges were seated behind it, each sorting papers and getting things ready. After a few minutes of us waiting a woman that was seated at the table spoke her voice was soft and welcoming, "I'm glad you five could make it here, the auditions will start shortly, if you would all wait to be called we'll call you up in a minute." she said. The room was quiet besides the ruffling of papers and the occasional sound of someone repositioning themselves so they were more comfortable. 

"The one sitting furthest to the right, we are ready to see your performance." one of the judges declared and shortly after the angel- no the goddess got up and walked to the center of the room which was marked by an some tape that formed an 'X' on the ground. Of course it had to be the one I blushed over first, I hadn't noticed previously but she's tall, a good bit taller than me and she had long arms and legs which complemented her perfectly.

"Please introduce yourself." a judge said and straightened a few papers and grabbed his pen. "My name is Kang Jangmi, I'm nineteen years old and I've been practicing for five years" she said in a calm tone with a fringe of softness. "Well then Jangmi, please show us your skills." he replied with genuine eagerness.

Not even seconds later a song started playing, it was a popular song that was released recently but it wasn't the outplayed type of song. She began to dance something that seemed to be choreographed by her. Her movements were sharp and piercing, her gaze was powerful as were her moves. The presence and charisma she had was incredibly endearing, her aura was the most amazing I had ever seen. Her shirt occasionally lifted up as she moved allowing me to get a few glimpses of her abs which made me impulsively bite my bottom lip.

Just as quickly as it started, her performance was over and the judges took a few notes down before evaluating her. "We'll tell you your results are after all of the auditions are done, please return to your seat." the female judge from earlier stated. Quickly after the previous performance another girl was called up and she performed, though not as amazing as the prior performance she still danced flawlessly. Next I was called up and told to introduce myself. "My name is Lee Mikyong, I'm eighteen and am eager to perform." I said trying my hardest not to stutter while I tried to ignore the butterflies building up in my stomach. 

"Please begin." a male judge said and I positioned myself to get ready. Even after practicing so much my nerves were nowhere close to calming down. I didn't have enough time to be nervous though because before I knew it the music started, the music I had become so familiar with over the recent month. All of my preparing was for this moment, everything I worked for. I took a deep breath and let my body do the moves I had muscle memorized by this point, I made sure to breathe properly and make my movements as sharp and clear as I could. The time that I thought would seem endless was over in moments, I had completed my performance that I stressed over for countless days. 

"Thank you, please be seated, we'll tell you your results after the rest of the performances are completed." one of the judges said and I frantically made my way to my seat. My chest was still quickly going up and down and my heart was pounding so hard I swore that everyone in the room could hear it. Or at least it seemed like someone else could, I could see the angel er- Jangmi tapping her finger to the beat of my heart rate silently on her arm. I could just be imagining her tapping to be the same as my heartbeat but the moment I held my breath to see if I was hallucinating or not, she stopped tapping. I shook it off as simply being a coincidence and breathed again, this time quickly calming down and waiting for the moment they would say the results.

After a few more girls performed they began to call us up one by one and tell us if we made it to the team or not. Eventually they called my name and I stood up, hoping with all of my might that I passed. They handed me a paper, as I had seen them hand the others and told me I could exit the room. I grabbed my things and walked out, my heart rate began to speed up again even though it never really calmed down in the first place. I sat on the couch that I was at before entering and opened the paper, ignoring the fact that there were other people sitting around me. The paper said that I had...... 

Made it into the team, and that i would be able to start practicing with the rest next week. At that moment I felt so much relief that I audibly sighed and quit tensing my body, the fact that my work had paid off meant everything to me. I didn't even realize my cheeks were wet with tears until after reading it a second time to make sure that I didn't misread. I finally came back to my senses and went to a nearby bathroom to clean up my face. I opened the door to the bathroom not expecting to see someone mildly familiar, Jangmi, the name I clearly remembered. I wasn't sure whether or not to say something so I just got a paper towel and made sure my makeup wasn't a mess while also cleaning any remains of tears.

"I assume you made the team after that performance." she said, which surprised me considering her performance was so much more outstanding than mine. "Yeah, I made it" I replied slightly grinning still ecstatic over it, "I assume you did too?" I followed up what I had previously said with. "Mhm, I'm glad we both did" she said with a seemingly genuine smile which led me to notice her slightly sharp canines, they weren't anything unusual though, I've seen plenty of people with larger or sharper teeth.

"Me too." I hummed and proceeded to head for the door, "Wait, can I have your number? I don't know anyone and since you're here now maybe we can get to know each other." I heard and stopped though I was already reaching towards the door handle. "Sure!" I responded not wanting to refuse such an offer from a literal angel.

We exchanged numbers and chatted for a second, after actually introducing ourselves we both left. I started to walk back home but I was in the mood for coffee, so I decided to stop by a café. Though I hadn't been living here long I had already found a favorite place to get coffee. I didn't stay long and just ordered an americano and a croissant before swiftly eating and then leaving.


End file.
